walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Jones (Comic Series)
Morgan Jones is a main character first encountered in Issue 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead ''as well as the protagonist of the ''Morgan Special. He and his son Duane are the first people met by Rick post-outbreak, while also being responsible for filling him in the details how to survive in the new world. Morgan and Duane hid in various houses in the Cynthiana area, attempting to ride out the apocalypse. They stay behind as Rick leaves to find his wife and son. Months later, after losing his son to the undead, a broken Morgan joins the group, while trying to cope over his losses. Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky Nothing is known about Morgan's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a wife and a son named Duane. He probably lived in Cynthiana, Kentucky. Post-Apocalypse Before meeting Rick Grimes, Morgan was an initial survivor of the outbreak along with his son and wife. His wife died from the zombie fever and subsequently turned into one. Days Gone Bye Morgan and Duane were traveling through Cynthiana and decided to lay low in one of the houses. One day Morgan heard his son hitting a person with a shovel and discovers that the man is still breathing. The two take him inside and the man later wakes up. Morgan invites the man to come eat with them and finds out the man's name is Rick Grimes. Rick explains that he was in a coma for the last month and has no idea what has happened, so Morgan proceeds to tell him about the zombies and how the government had told people to travel towards the relative safety in Atlanta; despite this, Morgan reveals that he decided to take his chances and avoid the city. Afterwards, Rick reveals that he was a sheriff's deputy and wants to return the favor for Morgan's hospitality: he takes Morgan and Duane to the local police station to grab some supplies. After taking some of the guns and ammo (as well as receiving a patrol car from Rick), the two men part ways and wish each other good luck. Morgan Special His whereabouts were unknown for a while, up until Christmas, where Morgan and Duane are seen alive in safety and relative comfort. The exact specified time-frame was not elaborated upon, but, it is safe to assume as the pair are celebrating Christmas, it occurred while Rick and the survivors were traveling on the road from Wiltshire Estates or the first and only winter at the prison. What We Become Several months after Morgan encountered Rick, the pair re-encountered each other when Rick, along with Abraham Ford and Carl, Rick's son, made the decision to pass through Cynthiana to scavenge the remaining supplies in the police station for the road to Washington. The pair met nearly the exact same way as their first meeting; although this time, it was an unshaven, crazy looking Morgan who struck Rick down with the shovel. However, Morgan recognized his old friend and broke down emotionally soon after. Morgan explained since Rick last saw him, Duane had been bitten and reanimated. He recounts that it was about three months ago, and that he had never heard his son scream like he did since he was a child. Morgan had been feeding his zombified son the bodies of four human looters and a couple of dogs. Morgan hints that he had to kill all of them out of necessity and self-defense. While he explains his situation on the brink of a breakdown, Rick asks him to leave the house and join their group. Morgan slowly agrees. Before he does leave, the trio hear a gunshot and Abraham assumes that Morgan killed himself. After Morgan left the house, Rick, Abraham, and Carl assumed he killed Duane; however, it is revealed Morgan instead shot Duane's chain, allowing him to roam freely. Since joining Rick's group, Morgan exhibited signs of severe mental illness and self-harming behaviors. He attempted to engage in conversation with Carl many times to re-live his relationship with his dead son, which only garnered uncomfortable reactions from the latter. When the four traveled to the police station, Morgan began to smack his head against the wall in an emotional outburst, as he remembered only a year ago he had been there and Duane was alive. Evident from this outburst was a severe deterioration of his sanity. This concerned Rick and the group, and Abraham consulted Rick on his decision to bring him along. Ultimately, as the four traveled back to the others and encountered the herd, the trio and Morgan himself had little time to deal with his problems. Fear The Hunters When Morgan and the others re-joined the rest of the survivors, he largely remained to himself. As the incidents involving the twins overwhelmed the group, along with Gabriel Stokes' sudden appearance and Dale's disappearance, Morgan's problems took a backseat. He was shown speaking to Rosita Espinosa and Michonne Hawthorne a few times, with the former commenting on her like for his overgrown hair. On the evening of Ben's death, Morgan was the sole member of the group who knew the killer was Carl, as he witnessed him returning to the tent shortly after the group was alerted. However, Morgan kept this to himself. Like the rest of the group, Morgan was pinned down in Fr. Gabriel's Church by The Hunters and remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. He was unharmed during and in the aftermath. Life Among Them As with the rest of the survivors, Morgan successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He, like the others, were attempting to adjust to living in the community, and it's revealed that Douglas Monroe wanted to make him a chef. Morgan did attend the party that was thrown to welcome them there, but, left after a short time, mainly because he felt uneasy seeing all of the people so happy. Michonne, who also left the party after he did, soon witnesses him and agrees with him. She then talks about how she made a scene, because she hated listening to the woman chattering on. She says it made her feel frustrated and alone, to which she rests her head on his shoulder for comfort. Though he seems a bit taken by the surprise by her gesture, he doesn't seem to mind letting her. Too Far Gone In the next issue, it's revealed that Michonne and Morgan had sexual intercourse, although Morgan says it was a mistake. He considers himself as an adulterer, and is ashamed of himself. Sometime later, he and Glenn hear the gunshot of Rick killing Peter Anderson. No Way Out In Issue 79, Morgan goes over to Michonne's home and apologizes for his behavior, and explains he's still trying to deal with the factor that his wife is dead. He informs Michonne that he does like her, and would like to get to know her better. Understanding that he wants to take things slow, Michonne kindly offers him breakfast. The two begin sleeping together soon after. When the zombies begin to overrun the Safe-Zone, Rick and Morgan start to clear zombies out. At the end of Issue 81, Morgan is bitten by a zombie, after helping Rick fight a large group of the undead that broke through the community's defenses. Screaming, he falls to the ground, giving in to his attackers, much to Rick's protest. In Issue 82, Morgan decides he wants to live and struggles off of the ground. Michonne comes to the rescue, and amputates his infected arm with one swing of her katana. She and Rick move Morgan to Rick's house, and the doctor patches him up. His condition looks grim, and Carl is left to guard him should he die and reanimate. During their time together, Morgan reveals he saw Carl shoot Ben and he knew that he murdered him, but, he understood why. Morgan has a heartfelt conversation with Carl and tells him to always remember that he is still a good person. Due to his fever, Morgan confuses Carl with Duane. Carl reminds him that Duane is dead, and Morgan becomes emotional as he remembers his son's death. Though he should not have lived from the blood loss of the improper amputation, it is unknown if his arm was severed before the infection had spread. Death ;Killed By *The Scavengers (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Caused) While fighting the herd inside Alexandria, Morgan is bitten on his arm by a walker and falls to the ground before Rick puts the walker down. *Michonne Hawthorne (Accidental; Before Reanimation) In order to prevent infection from spreading, Michonne amputates his arm and the group takes him to Denise Cloyd to repair the damage, but eventually Morgan dies from blood loss. Later, Michonne stabs him in the head off-panel to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morgan has killed: *At least four unnamed men *A few dogs *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships After losing his son, the emotionally scarred Morgan takes a quick liking to Carl and like Michonne, seems to have kept on eye on him as a sort-of surrogate father. Despite Carl's behavior, Morgan attempts to be kind to him and fatherly. One example would be trying to comfort him when he was worried about Rick when he went off to fight the Hunters. He is also the only person, besides Rick, that seems to know that he killed Ben, but, for some reason has kept quiet over it. Before he dies, he informs Carl that he knew of what Carl did to Ben. But, he doesn't scold him because he understood why he did it. He did it because he was the only one that could and he saw how his murder had affected Carl. He saw Carl's grief and pain and reminds him that it shows that he's a good person and not a cold-blooded killer. Although this world has caused him to lose his innocence, he reminds Carl to never lose sight of being a good person and to be strong. }} Appearances Trivia *Creator Robert Kirkman confirms that the issue with Morgan and Duane celebrating Christmas is the "Christmas Special". Jones, Morgan Jones, Morgan Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters